robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Randomnoob48888/roblox hte lost epiosde
i really loved this game called roblox, ive played it for over 20 years an d i am the biggest fna of it well atleast until now that is. robolx deth sounds have realy invaded the iternet turneing roblox into a meme for forever. ive decided to avoid this by playing roblox more but hte death sound was evrywhere. now this isnt the creepypasta yet. the basement dwellers who decided if memes could be memes surounded me and bullyed me for not liking the robloc death sound meme. i hten set my prvacy dettings to where noone can folow me in gamr. the creepy part so i was playing mepcity because thats the best game on robloc. it has a good community and nobdy breks the rules there. all came downhill form there. when i loaded i heard a rblox death sound. however that is just a usual sound so sombody must have died there from reseting. however it wasnt as epected. there wasnt creepy hyperrealistic blood or nything but far worse two people were online dating. i couldnt beleve this because mepcity never had online datets before. the online daters then mocked me becaus i dident waste my money on this game of witch was shity now that i seed onlin daters. i confronted them by saying no im not poor but then they became scary shadow things and cahsed me acros the map and nobdy noticed then david buzki came and sayed grab my hand i did so and flew away fom onlin datrs but then david had a knife BECAUSE NO KILLESRS USE THAT WEPON AM I RIGHT so anyways he then stabs my roblockian and it falls and oders eat it then in shock i heard a nock at the front door and saw the oders there they breoken in and gave me a vhs and if i didnt play itthey wold kill me. david bazki cam out of the moniter too and did hte same deal with me i playd the vhs and heres what was scry. the roblox intro was covered in water and roblox death sounds was the music so then the episode started hte episode it all strted with a normal roblockian in the park when sudenly john doe came and he kiled the roblockain with static in the screen i looked at the day by then. oh no its marhc 18 when jon doe hakced robolx so then i cotinud the vidoe and it got mcuh worse jon doe wnt on killing spre with jane doe and i was so scaerd oh no hten there was no one to kill so they kiled eachother then admin came out and sumoned a black hole that slowly grew laregr and engulfed everythnig in dakrness i was so scared but the n the credits played with more robloz deatj sounsd. then the oders and david buzki leaved my house and leved a note tha t said march 18 aftremath so the n i later seed jon doe in my house nad then he killed me butaly before so so im now a ghost posting ths if your reding this your next jon doe is alredy behind you and admin is turneing world to darkness your next Category:Blog posts